


The Demon's Right Hand Man and the Mage's Cat

by Saku015



Series: Yaku Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Demon Yaku Morisuke, Fantasy, Final Haikyuu Quest, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Secret Relationship, Shapeshifting, Shifter Haiba Lev, Yaku Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: It was wrong, Yaku knew it was.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Yaku Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869835
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: Yaku Week 2020 Collection





	The Demon's Right Hand Man and the Mage's Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Betrayal.

It was wrong, Yaku knew it was. They stood on different sides and served different people. However, somehow all these rational thoughts left his head whenever he heard that mewling from beside his leg on the marketplace – like right now.

”Why are you here?” He hissed to the cat, who only mewled and rubbed to his leg. Yaku pulled his leg away and the animal literally pouted up at him. At that, Yaku rolled his eyes.

”Brat,” he mumbled and the cat mewled again as if a confirmation of his words. Yaku shook his head. Why does he have to be so adorable? ”Look, Lev,” he started, crouching down, ”neither of us is stupid and we both know nothing good would turn out of this-”

”Mrow,” came the interruption and the cat diapered in one of the alleyways. Yaku sighed, then stood up. However, he couldn’t even left the marketplace when he felt two arms hugging him from behind.

”You worry too much, Yaku-san,” Lev whispered into his ear, making Yaku shiver. ”If they haven’t been caught yet, they wouldn’t give a fuck to us.” Yaku elbowed him to the side and Lev yelped.

”Watch your tongue, idiot!” He chided. ”Aren’t you the one greeting Kenma’s costumers.

”I am a really good cat all those times,” Lev asserted. ”Kenma-san always gives me fish for it.”

”He does it, cause he doesn’t want to put up with your whining,” Yaku informed him as they walked through the forest.

”No way! Kenma-san loves me more than that!” Lev insisted and Yaku shook his head again. The amount of fondness the boy had for Kenma always awed him.

”If you say so,” he said, then glared up at him. ”Let go of me already!”


End file.
